Te extrañaré
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "De todas las maneras que existen, dime que todo estará bien. Tú quizá hayas encontrado un paraíso, pero tu ausencia agujera mi corazón mientras sonrió". Pero no estaba solo; nunca lo estaría.


Buenos días, tardes o noches, sempais. ¿Qué les puedo decir? De verdad quería hacer un SasoDei o un ItaSaso, y lamento venir con esta cosa tan horrible y fuera de lugar, pero realmente necesitaba sacarme eso, y de paso, me gustaría que hubiera alguien que comprendiera el significado de lo que estoy subiendo.

Vale, hay pocas palabras que puedo decir para el día de los enamorados. En general, una de ellas es que me parece una completa estupidez que las personas necesiten de un día para comprarle algo a su pareja o lucirse en algún gesto que se pueda considerar hermoso -lo siento, es mi postura-. Por otro lado, para mí, febrero entero puede irse a la gran caca. Pero no vengo a convertirme en el Grinch de esta celebración, porque soy consciente de lo importante que es para algunos; yo simplemente vengo a dejarles un trabajo extraño que espero logren comprender. El día de hoy lo único que tengo que decirles es que no solamente usen este día para decirle a las personas que las quieren; es importante hacerlo siempre..._**necesitan**_ hacerlo siempre.

**Advertencias: **Ya saben: OoC en los personajes, mundo alterno, sentimientos algo depresivos pero un final, creo yo "feliz" —en lo que cabe—. Muerte de un personaje desde el principio. Poquísimo ItaSasoDei friendship.

_Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto. _

_PD: ¿Qué por qué está en "SasoDei"...? No sabía si en otro lado podría haberse llegado a ver. Igual, aunque tiene un poquito de ellos, -extremadamente poquito.- tendré que pedirles que le den una oportunidad. Espero que les guste, aunque no guardó mucha esperanza (._.)_

Este capítulo está dedicado a todas esas personas a las que les falta decirles "Te quiero" a las personas que aman.

Realmente no espero que alguien lo lea por las fechas y la calidad, pero era algo que me tenía que sacar. Agradezco que tomen en cuenta el significado. Tengan un bonito día de San Valentín. ¡Los quiero mucho! TheLoveIsArt sigue existiendo por ustedes.

* * *

**(~*~Te extrañaré~*~)**

**.**

_"De todas las maneras que existen, dime que todo estará bien. Tú quizá hayas encontrado un paraíso, pero tu ausencia agujera mi corazón mientras sonrió"_

**.**

Era un sonido que parecía lejano, pero que estaba muy cerca, apenas a un metro y poco más. Un ruido seco, doloroso, extraño, indeseado y triste. Solitario como jamás lo fue, incluso aunque no tuviera exactamente un punto de referencia. Aquel día de verano nadie le permitió salir del carro, pero hoy no quedaba de otra más que esperar a que la zanja se llenara. Y él permanecía observando la tierra cubriendo el ataúd y pensó en toda la tristeza que se juntaba. ¿Podría esconderse detrás de todos esos kilos de tierra que continuaban aplanando para echar más?

Jamás había visto cómo bajaban uno de esos ataúdes más que en las películas, pero entonces no conocía el significado de esas caras entristecidas, de los ojos idos y opacos que observaban atentamente el descender lento y cuidadoso de su difunto. Entonces, parece ridículo que esas expresiones sean tan serenas cuando en la realidad, ¿cuántos pueden no sacudirse entre los espasmos del llanto?

Aquí, ahora; había tantas personas. Dentro y fuera de la carpa. Amigos de _ella, _amigos de _él. _Su tío abuelo que se mantenía con su bastón observando de cerca mientras bajaban a su hermana en silencio, sino se contaban los gemidos y sollozos, claro. Era ese hombre el único familiar que tenía, por lo demás estaba solo. Y evitaba llorar, aunque no sabía ante quién pretendía controlarse.

_Tomp. Tomp. _

Era un sonido que parecía muy lejano, pero que estaba muy cerca, apenas a un metro y poco más. Un ruido que estremecía su interior y que le hizo reflexionar cuánto tiempo había perdido. Siempre diciendo que mañana tendría una oportunidad para hablar con ella; para escucharla relatarle alguna aventura de su juventud; para oírla reír y corresponderle el gesto; para dejar que le pasara una mano por el cabello mientras se iba quedando dormido, observando fijamente la tele en negro en los canales de música instrumental. Creyó que tendría mucho tiempo para todos esos pequeños detalles que, si bien jamás había despreciado, tenía años de no sentarse a aceptar en silencio. Sus marionetas ocuparon todo su tiempo y toda esa perfección, creyó que tendría tiempo para triunfar y demostrarle a Chiyo cuánto le había dado, para agradecerle que estuviera todo el tiempo de su lado y nunca le exigió dedicarse a algo más. Algunos días, claro, le pedía insistentemente que saliera del taller, que se separara de esos muñecos un rato, pero él no podía hacerlo. Representaban un rescate, amaba trabajar en ellas; y no se dio cuenta de los momentos en que pudo acercarse, como cuando era pequeño, a recostarse en su regazo y suspirar con tranquilidad al oler el aroma de su perfume.

_Tomp. Tomp._

El sol que le golpeaba la coronilla le quemaba y hacía que le ardiera todo el cuerpo enfundado de negro. Recordó vagamente el día que sus padres —cuando vivían— y él jugaban a las escondidas. Sasori había corrido a esconderse debajo de las cobijas, a un lado de su abuela, creando la ilusión de que era la cobija. Sus padres lo estuvieron buscando incansablemente, sin hallarlo hecho un ovillo a un lado, ya dormido porque se habían tardado demasiado en hallarlo.

Las lágrimas escocieron sus ojos mientras veía que Sandaime se acercaba a uno de los trabajadores y le pedía la pala, clavándola él y echando la tierra. Su tutor era extremadamente alto y de ojos dorados que resaltaban increíblemente con el traje negro. Había salido desde su trabajo hasta el panteón, solo para ponerle la mano en la cabeza y despeinarlo un poco. Sasori se había molestado porque era la primera vez en años que se había tomado la molestia de peinarse con cuidado y dedicación.

—No pareces tú. No deberías de venir al funeral de tu abuela así —le dijo, y Sasori sintió que las lágrimas le golpeaban los ojos.

Él debería de estar apaleando, pero en vez de eso era incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro. Se mantenía observando simplemente, ahogando los sollozos para verse más fuerte. Pensó en la comida de Chiyo, la más deliciosa que en su corta vida hubiera probado.

Respiró por la boca y soltó el aire.

Trató de apurarse a cumplir su sueño, pero Chiyo no lo esperó para eso. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero lo último que le había dicho fue: "_Buenas noches. Te quiero_". No conocía otra manera de hacerlo, no le pidió más nada. ¿Qué más podría pedirle si ella le había dado todo? Era su segunda madre… Era quien era por ella. Todos esos sacrificios que hizo, el hecho de que se pusiera de pie con sus dolencias. Cuánto la amaba. Y ahora que debía hablar, de decirle todo eso, no podía hacerlo. ¿Qué más podría decirle? Dieciocho años son tan poco tiempo para conocerle. Ya no podría llegar y verla sentada viendo la tele, o tratar de adivinar qué había cocinado al entrar en casa. Tampoco podría escuchar sus regaños, sus palabras. No podría ver sus ojos brillantes y sentirse seguro en ese lugar. No podría sentir más el calor de su abrazo ni su cálido aliento cuando la abrazaba y ella le respondía algo. No podría tomar su mano y acariciar la suavidad de su piel mientras Chiyo le hablaba de lo mucho que él tenía que esforzarse por cumplir sus sueños, por estudiar, por no sufrir de amor y todas esas cosas que las abuelitas te dicen con tanto cariño. Ya no le diría feliz cumpleaños ni él podría esperar que entre las horas de la escuela o el taller, ella hablara a su teléfono para decírselo. No habría Navidad en que le dijera "Espero te guste el regalo", y pronto también estaría su foto en la ofrenda de día de muertos.

Sasori se mordió el labio en un último intento de contener las lágrimas, pero ya fue inútil. Ya no podría decirle a su abuelita nada, ni siquiera las cosas más simples del mundo como "El día de hoy tardé horas en encontrar una canción para bajarla de Internet, pero ahora que la encontré estoy feliz". Cosas incluso como "Hoy me duele la cabeza", para que ella se preocupara y le pusiera la mano en la frente y le dijera de manera cariñosa que se fuera a dormir.

Y se sintió tan solo, que empezó a llorar. Lágrimas cálidas que había derramado en silencio durante esos días y que le ardían en el rostro. Gotas saladas que ya le habían resecado los ojos desde hace días y que cuando pasaba la mano por ellos los sentía rasposos y llenos de pequeños pellejitos.

Tenía la sensación de que todos lo miraban, pero hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que era de los únicos que hasta ahora no habían llorado. Había pensado que lo tacharían de débil, que tenía que mostrar su fortaleza, pero a esas alturas no podía parar de llorar. Le faltaba el aire, y al jalar aire entre los sollozos se dio cuenta de la realidad. Ya tarde, luego de la misa y el descender del ataúd, después de echar un puño de tierra y una rosa blanca, apenas estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que las cosas iban a cambiar y que él se sentía derrumbándose a pesar de que prometió en silencio que sería fuerte, que lucharía y estaría firme ante sus sueños.

Porque Chiyo no esperó a que él pudiera agradecerle por todo lo que le dio, una vez cumplido su sueño.

Lloró porque de pronto ese era el único alivio.

Miles de flores descansaban a los pies de la tumba y una vez que pusieran la lápida tendría que empezar a llevarlas una por una; solo él.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y él se giró apenas para ver. Ahí estaba Deidara, con los ojos rojos alrededor del iris celeste. También vestía de negro, y en él por supuesto que resaltaba el dorado cabello; lo hacía tan brillante como el único sol que yacía arriba de sus cabezas. Un segundo después, el rubio ya lo estaba abrazando por el cuello; sentía su cálida respiración, la placentera sensación de que lo estaba acompañando. Entonces, otro alguien le tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Al girar la cabeza vio a Itachi, que se veía más oscuro que de costumbre y lloraba en silencio, apretando cada vez más su mano, aunque Sasori sospechaba que solamente era una respuesta a que él mismo exigía más fuerza en el apretón, que le dijera de alguna manera que estaban con él.

Las lágrimas cálidas del rubio le caían sobre el cuello y podía sentirlas en la barbilla también, rodando lentamente sin que llegaran a producirle cosquillas. Más bien, le dolía de sobremanera. Quería que lo apretaran más fuerte, para que él no sintiera que en cualquier momento se iba a caer.

Lloró porque recordó todo lo que un día pasó con Chiyo no iba a repetirse más. Y no sabía si tenía la fuerza para salir adelante.

Se había esforzado en pulir sus habilidades; ya tenía preparada una obra todavía inconclusa para presentarla ante su abuela y decirle "Esto es gracias a ti". Pero no le dieron esa oportunidad.

Por fin terminaron de cubrir la tumba y ahora colocaron la lápida. Al ver que él no podía moverse, los demás se acercaron y pusieron las flores alrededor. Bonitas, todas ellas eran blancas, unas cuantas rosas y algunas Casa Blanca de un tono rosado. Todas ellas se veían tan bonitas entre aquel paisaje verde y brillante por el sol. Y aún así, le rompían el corazón. ¿Qué iba a decir ahora? ¿Cómo iba a despedirse? ¿Cómo expresarle las gracias? Tal vez podía hacerlo en silencio. Tal vez se sentiría mejor si lo hiciera en voz alta.

Todos se reunieron en un círculo.

"Te voy a extrañar. No sé qué haré sin ti. ¿Quién me guiará? ¿Quién me abrazará cuando logré triunfar? ¿Por qué no me permití estar contigo más tiempo? ¿Por qué siempre dije que mañana sí me sentaría a tu lado todo el día, aunque fuera en silencio?". Las palabras se arremolinaban sin sentido en su cabeza, taladrándole el cerebro y el corazón, pero las pocas palabras que lograba entenderse a sí mismo eran fragmentos sin sentido. El nudo en su garganta no le iba a permitir decir nada, y se quedó en silencio.

Incluso aunque Deidara e Itachi, sus dos mejores amigos de la vida estaban con él, Sasori era incapaz de dejar de llorar, de murmurar cosas que no se entendían. ¿Por qué tendría el derecho de decirle nada? Le habían dado tan poco tiempo…

—Abuelita —dijo, con la voz quebrada—, abuelita. Te voy a extrañar mucho. Ya no voy a verte, ya no voy a poder abrazarte y decirte que te quiero. Ya no voy a escuchar que me respondas. Veré tu cama vacía y sabré que perdí la oportunidad de estar contigo. Pero quería mostrarte que mi sueño se podía hacer realidad; quería apurarme para decirte que eso era gracias a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué no te abracé más seguido? ¿Por qué no pude quitarte el dolor? ¿Por qué solo puedo llorar? Abuelita, perdóname por decir mañana tendré tiempo. Perdóname por creer que así sería. Pero gracias por darme todo, abuelita. Te voy a extrañar.

"Dime si puedo guardar la esperanza de verte de nuevo. ¿Es posible? Quiero que lo sea. ¿Voy a volverte a ver? ¿Puedo pensar que estás orgullosa de mí? ¿O va a ser una despedida? ¿Está es la única manera que tengo para decírtelo? ¿Es la última oportunidad de hacerlo?"

—¿Me estarás esperando? —Preguntó, después de lo que pareció una gran pausa—. ¿Me recibirás? —Sus palabras, ahogadas y quebradas le sonaron como si le pertenecieran a alguien más. Podía sentir las miradas de todos fijos en él, pero solamente era consciente del abrazo del rubio y el apretón de manos del moreno. Más y más fuerte, como si compartieran su dolor—. No sé por qué no puedo decir algo mejor. Me duele tanto… solamente quiero darte las gracias y pedirte perdón por las veces que no cumplí con tus expectativas. Pero aún así, ¿estás orgullosa de mí? Te quiero tanto. Sin ti, voy a sentirme tan solo. Perdón por esperarme tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de que me faltaba decirte muchas cosas, de escucharte decirme muchas. Perdóname.

Pero podía tener la esperanza, ¿verdad? De que ella viera su triunfo, de decirle todo, de que ella siguiera guiando sus pasos.

Repentinamente tuvo esa certeza.

—Prometo que el día que nos volvamos a encontrar, no llevaré nada de mis marionetas conmigo. Solo todo ese cariño que te tenía. Prometo encontrarme contigo y mis padres para abrazarlos sin cansancio, para decirles todo lo que no les dije ahora. Esto no será un adiós, ¿verdad, abuelita? Te quiero mucho. Nos vemos.

Un coro de amén se hizo presente y luego, ahogó mucho de los pensamientos de Sasori.

Deidara lo aferró con más fuerza. Itachi le tomó la mano con más fuerza.

"Voy a ser fuerte. Voy a cumplir mis sueños y espero que puedas verlos. Todo eso va a ser por lo que me diste, por tu paciencia, por tu amor. Abuelita, te prometo que saldré adelante y cuando te encuentre, a ti, a mis padres, a todos los que quiero… van a estar orgullosos de mí".

Cuidarlo. Escucharlo. Hablarle. Aconsejarle. Abrazarlo. Todas esas cosas y más eran muestras del amor que le tenía la anciana y él iba a luchar. Ellos tendrían que estar orgullosos de recibirlo.

Y no tienen idea de lo feliz que él estaría por aprovechar el tiempo que perdió aquí, allá, en algún lugar.

—Sasori danna —escuchó la voz del rubio, llegándole como en una cortina de agua—. Estará bien.

_Ahora no le dolía nada a ella. _

—Ella te amaba, no querría verte llorar —le susurró Itachi, con firmeza.

_¿Y cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo?_

—Estamos contigo, hum. —Le repitió el rubio, al ver que no parecía escuchar.

—Ahora y siempre —agregó Itachi, tratando de sonreír—. Para eso están los amigos.

—Chiyo también estará aquí siempre; una parte de ella, extendida en todo tu corazón, hum.

El pecho de Sasori fue golpeado con fuerza y luego se tranquilizó un poco. Las palabras de ambos estaban llegando a su mente; justo como al darse cuenta de que realmente ya no tendría tiempo para nada, ahora mismo se daba cuenta de que no estaba solo. Supo que encontraría a Chiyo y sus padres, a todos los que quería, algún día.

—Gracias Itachi, Deidara —les dijo y trató de sonreír, incluso aunque seguía llorando—. Los quiero.

No iba a cometer el error de no decirles eso a las personas por las que lo sentía. No de nuevo.

Aunque, siempre le dijo a Chiyo que la quería, ¿verdad? Se lo dijo una y otra vez. Lo hizo por miedo a que se fuera sin saberlo, pero también, porque era realmente lo que sentía. Eso le dio consuelo. Esas palabras eran ciertas, las había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón… Lo haría siempre, de ahora en adelante con sus amigos, con su tío abuelo, con Sandaime… incluso con sus padres y su abuela. Aunque ellos no le contestaran… no, más bien, aunque él no escuchara que le contestaban, sabía que le respondían.

Sería fuerte por ellos. Y entonces, cuando llegará el momento del reencuentro, estaría feliz de haber repetido "Te quiero" hasta el cansancio, hasta que sus pulmones no sostuvieran el aire.

Correspondió el gesto del Uchiha y el de Iwa.

—De verdad, los quiero.

—Nosotros también, hum.

—Cuenta con eso, _colorín._

—Cállate, comadreja —le dijeron ambos artistas.

—Hum —terminó Deidara.

Sasori les dedicó una sonrisa. No estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría.

**FIN.**

* * *

No tienen por qué decir nada; me conformó con que les haya dejado algo. Y recuerden que no solamente existe este día para decir "Te quiero", incluso a las personas como la familia. No abusen del tiempo y no digan "mañana" jamás.

Reitero que se la pasen hermoso. Matta ne~


End file.
